2011-09-09 - Dance, Dance, It's a Revolution
Raven Darkholme enters the Club from outside. It's late afternoon and the warm sun is starting to set. The blonde co-ed wears a pair of tight cut-off denim shorts and a NYU t-shirt, tied in a knot at the stomach to expose her bare, toned midriff. Raven's gotten in some sun over the summer, her skin taking on a lightly tanned glow. She nods to the coatcheck girl and smiles, just about to head into the club proper. Sitting perched on the counter of the coat-check space, leaning back against the wall, is another woman also dressed more in 'street' clothes than in anything appropriate for the inside environs of the club. This one is quite tall, with very long coal black hair and deep blue eyes. She was chatting with the coat-check girl in a cheeky fashion until Raven entered, then stopped and turned to regard the pretty blonde, offering a nod. The newcomer - it's not a face or body Raven has seen before - is dressed in a pair of virtually painted-on boot-cut faded blue denim low-rise jeans, a white short-sleeved half-shirt that leaves her caramel-colored flat young tummy bare, exposing the glinting amethyst-decked ring piercing her navel, and a pair of mid-calf height black leather boots with two-inch heels and gold-set purple stones around their upper third. A purple-accented greenish gold dragon coils over the chest of the t-shirt. "Hi." the newcomer offers, with a smile for the blonde. "Another dancer?" she inquires, curiously. Not an unreasonable guess, is it? Arriving a bit earlier than usual, Aurora is dressed in a bell-sleeved off the shoulder top and a flouncy pink tulle skirt, all finished up with stay up stockings and spiral strapped heels. So, apparently she likes to dress more showingly outside the club as well. As she walks in, Aurora waves at every other girl she sees along her way, rather cheerful as usual, stopping by Raven and Priscilla, "hey the girl from the other day at the park, and...a new girl? I'm Aurora," she already introduces herself, extending a hand rather amicably towards Priscilla. Raven Darkholme takes in a good long look of the girl and raises a brow. That's even before the girl speaks to her. "I am, yes..." She notes the use of the word *another*. "Are you here for an interview? Where you supposed to meet with Emma?" She offers. A hint of frustration in her voice since Emma's been spacing out on her appointments lately and just plain hasn't been around. At Aurora's entrance, she sighs lightly and nods. "It's Raven. If you can't remember that, at least call me by my stage name." She adds with a quick giggle and a smirk. The newcomer purses her full lips for a moment at mention of 'interview' and 'Emma', then she offers a bit of a shrug. "I just got a call from my agent to show up here. I'm assuming whoever contacted her had already seen my work. But I'll 'interview' if that's how such things are done here." She seems pretty laid-back, unconcerned with it all but willing to go with the 'flow'. She 'hops' off the counter and offers a saucy little wink and smile back to the coat-check girl. "Later, Cindy. Have a good night." Then she steps towards Raven, extending her hand. "Hi, Raven. I'm Priss. Short for Priscilla" Then she offers the hand to Aurora. "Nice to meet you too, Aurora." Casting another look towards Raven, Aurora nods her head, "Raven...gotcha, not that hard at all, I just don't think you introduced yourself last time. Did you? That sparkly girl kinda caught my attention back then," and just like that Aurora proves how little time she has to put her attention in just one place by immediately turning to focus on Priscilla, "I really like your shoes, where did you get these? Priss? Ha, that's a cute name." Raven Darkholme takes the offered hand and smiles. "A pleasure, Priss." She then nods with a sigh. "Emma seems to have been lacking in her duties lately. I haven't heard from her in weeks." She tries to hide the fact that this concerns her. "However, we have a commitment to our patrons that must be kept. Let's go to the study to discuss the matter and see if we can come to an agreement? Feel free to join us, Aurora, unless you have other duties to tend to before you start you shift." Her tone of voice and verbage are quite out of place for the simple blonde co-ed that she seems to be. She makes her way through the door and heads for the study. Priss winks and smiles at Aurora. "Thanks! I like 'Aurora', too. I'd have expected 'Raven' to be more my coloring, but still nice." Yes, she's assuming those are stage names. Silly, hunh? "These? I bought them in Spain, actually. A cobbler in Madrid customized them just for me." She glances at Raven with a slightly raised eyebrow, obviously noticing the way the girl seems to take charge. She'd almost expect Raven to be the junior 'house mother' with that attitude. Hey, for all she knows Raven /is/ and just hasn't said so. "Lead on. Honestly, no one mentioned any 'Emma' to me, or I'd have asked after her as soon as I arrived." That said, the obviously mixed-race exotic beauty twists gracefully on her toes and follows Raven into the Study, holding the door for a moment to let Aurora follow, if she chooses. "So, Raven, are you something more than just a dancer? That's interesting," Aurora quips as she sets to follow, if anything just to keep up with gossip. Aurora doesn't even have an idea that Priss is considering the name she just gave her a stage name, but she's not really concerned with that either, she just follows along. "Oh, I'm sure Emma is keeping busy wit Elisa, or another, well...she's got business to attend to as well, but she's a pretty cool lady." Raven Darkholme raising an eyebrow at Auroroa's wording. "Elisa...?" She does her best to hide any form of jealousy from her voice but she may have not been successful. She motions for Priscilla to take the seat in front of the desk while she takes the one that Emma typically uses. She turns to Aurora first. "It would be in your best interest to know that I'm many things. Never judge a book by it's cover... Especially when the cover constantly changes." She turns to Priscilla, taking on a more relaxed attitude. "So your agent sent you here. Did he mention what kind of job it was? Did he mention anything about salary?" Priss doesn't show it as she picks up some of the emotive undercurrents, but she does take note of them just the same. Not that she minds if this Emma person plays the field, one team or both. But it's information worth knowing, as it apparently can influence her work environment. One wouldn't guess it, but Priss really is a professional about these things. "Well, Raven, given my profession and reputation, there's pretty much only one or two kinds of jobs this /could/ be, and I don't see a production crew." Go ahead. Digest that one. "She said that it would be well worth my while, with a a rate far higher than my previous gigs, and potential tips that would make my other jobs pale by comparison. So I hopped a plane and here I am." Confident young thing, she is. Comments about being 'more' than dancers? Noted, but she is so not volunteering. Neither of them is being 'ridden', so she is trying hard not to care. It seems that in matters of this nature, Aurora is quite attentive, as she arches a curious brow at Raven's response, before smirking knowingly, but at least she doesn't say anything outright. Following the two inside, Aurora looks surprised to find Raven so casually taking Emma's seat, "she lets you?" Aurora asks, clearly if Raven was the junior 'house-mother', Aurora has no knowledge of it. "Oh I try not to bother with books," Aurora says with a dismissive hand gesture, "but the bit about changing cover is interesting, do you have a real fancy wadrobe, because we can totally share clothes!" It is only a moment later she realizes this is actually Priss' interview and quiets down a bit. Raven Darkholme nods and smiles. "Well, the money *is* good, however there are gorund rules. For one, this isn't a strip club. You can wear any skimpy outfit you wish, but it stays on. We're not permitted for that on the East Side. We dance in shifts. If everything works out I can put you on a rotation immediately. When we're not dancing, we're serving customers. Drinks, food, things like that. We're very upscale, and our clients enjoy relative anonymity here. That means we like to keep things quiet, especially their identities. Before I start asking you anything, do you have any questions of you're own?" She smiles widely at Aurora. "She's not here... I'd know..." She points to her head. "And because of that, someone needs to step up to the plate and keep things running. If you have a problem with that we can discuss it later." At the mention of chaning clothes, Raven can't help but laugh.. "Unfortunately my clothes are tailored to me..." At that point, her clothes seem to shift somehow. Her shirt and shorts have changed into a tight black lacy corset with a matching thong. Black stockings held by garters finish the ensemble. "You wouldn't look as good in them as I." She finishes with a wink. Oh .... K. Right. So either the blonde can morph the molecules of the clothes, or the clothes /are/ her, and Priss has her suspicions. She lets her jaw drop a bit, lips parted, clearly demonstrating shock. It's reasonably convincing. It takes her a bit before she responds to the other questions. "Well ... I'm not usually a waitress. But for this kind of money, I'll deal." Priss is an exotic dancer. It's what she does, who she is. She hasn't the slightest bit of shame about it. "So, we're dealing with East Coast, Boston rules. Special bits covered at all times. Got it." She considers the rest, and simply shrugs. "Where I dance, if the patrons don't advertise who they are, one doesn't mention it. To them. To anyone else. It's the rubes that screw that up." Somehow, she's glad that this Emma chick missed this interview. Last thing she needs is to run into another telepath before she can secure the bloody job. "I'm guessing parking is at a premium? So I should take the train and walk, instead of riding my bike in and having to take up half a space in the garage." Wherever /that/ is, around here. "What kinds of customes to the patrons prefer, here?" If there's a theme to this place, better to know how. She can invest in some costumes to fit. Aurora listens quietly to Raven talk with Priss, an impish smile ever present on her lips. "Don't worry about serving drinks and food in between dancing shifts, tips are way good," Aurora intones, regardless of whether Priss cares for it or not, it is merely her observation and experience thus far. "Huh?" Aurora mouths, looking a bit surprised at Raven's comment, "are you some kind of psychic?" But then comes the shifting attire, with the added quip, and a very displeased Aurora crosses her arms and lifts her nose in distaste, "hmph, I look good in anything, I can't help it, I'm blessed." But a moment later the act drops, and Aurora levels her gaze with Raven, "seriously though, how did you do that? Something from that StormDyne company? I heard they do all sorts of crazy stuff, did you hear about their self changing makeup thing? It's awesome!" Raven Darkholme shoots a glance to Aurora. "We'll discuss it later." She returns her attention to Priss. "There's no theme. Emma and I typically go in lingerie. We try to keep it classy. Other then that you have total freedom. You choose your outfit, your music, your routine." She steeples her fingers in front of her.. "So.. I need to ask... Why did you run to New York? The job is good, but good enough to relocate?" She smirks.. "And just to warn you, we will be running a full background check." If Raven thinks she'll intimidate Priss, no such luck. The girl has faced her share of bad. She just shrugs. "It pays better than what I was making, and my agent said there'd be a real chance at something longer term. That's not something I usually find in this business, not in any good way." All true. As for the background check, well, it will turn up blemishes in her record. But most of that is old news, and none of it a reason to deny her a job like this. "I've got nothing tying me down anywhere, so why not relocate?" A simple enough question, really. "So. What do you need from me, Raven? Full name? Social? Number for my agent? What?" She's really curious about this StormDyne place and 'self-changing makeup' - obviously! - but it can wait. Right? "Come on, Raven, you're totally ignoring me..." Aurora points out as if it wasn't obvious enough already that whatever snippets Raven let out were meant to tease, not to invite more penetrative questions. She does shrug at the mention of the job not being good enough to relocate for, "Raven, darling, I came all the way from Montreal, and let me tell you, it's totally worth it." Raven Darkholme nods. "All of that, but nothing major. We'll get everything from the background check, so there's no need for references. There's only one question left." She smirks as she sits up in the chair. "Can you dance?" She looks to Aurora. "We'll talk later." She says, with a calmer voice. Now it's Priss' turn to smirk. "Can I dance? Seriously?" Yeah, that's arrogance and self-assurance in her tone, even in the face of shapeshifting house mothers and telepathic bosses. She's amused. "I wouldn't have gotten the call if I couldn't, Raven. But if you really want a demonstration, that can be arranged." Oddly, though, Priss doesn't just get up and start flaunting. She turns her head, reaching a hand out to touch Aurora's. No words, just that, as if to say without words, 'Well, at least /I/ am paying attention to you.' "Finally, I was getting the impression you were shy, Raven," Aurora says with a wink at Raven before turning to look at Priss, rather impressed with how casually she handled this entire interview. Sure, it didn't seem as intimidating as the interview Aurora had with Emma herself, but still, Priss seems like the carefree sort Auroa could get along with and she likes that. "I'd love a demonstration," Aurora offers without waiting to see what Raven might say to that. That little gesture from Priss gets a warm smile and a curious glance from Aurora who seems to appreciate it quite a bit. Raven Darkholme looks over at the monitor on the desk. "Destine is coming off the stage now, if you'd like to give it a try?" She says, a playful smirk on her lips. Truth is, Priss isn't dressed to dance, not given the amount of skin most of the girls show here in costume. One would expect that no matter her confidence, she would ask which way to the dressing rooms, and go change into something - whatever she can find. Maybe she'd just start dancing in whatever underwear she's wearing. But this young woman just smirks and nods to Aurora, and then Raven, accepting the 'challenge' offered by both as she slinks up to her feet and strolls towards the door she has guessed - OK, she cheated - leads to the back of the stage for the lounge. As Priss walks, it's not hard to realize her body language has changed. The confidence is still there, but now there's a serious dollop of bone-deep sensuality and intent in her natural, graceful sway and strut. She stops at the door to look back at both women, and offers a sultry wink, before she steps through and heads for the stage. It won't be but a minute before Raven can see Priss arriving on stage, still fully dressed, as the music changes. Seems she found where to get that changed. Her musical selection is PCD's 'Don't Cha'. She struts out onto the stage, and she dances. There's a grace and power to her movements that proves, as she inverts easily on the pole with no visible effort at all, she is very fit, capable, and experienced as a dancer. And the show she puts on - fully dressed in street clothes, and with no warning or prep - is like a beam canon of heat. "Say, Raven, did you notice anything different about that girl as she was walking out?" Aurora asks, a bit confused by the obvious influx of sensuality that wasn't there before with Priss, she's not sure what to make of the woman, and unlike some, she's not even aware Emma Frost has any powers. Peeking at Raven's screen, Aurora seems to approve, "she is a natural, isn't she? Especially in that terrible getup." Raven Darkholme watches intently. She shakes her head at Aurora. "Nothing different about her.. as far as I can tell... and there's nothing wrong with different around here." She says with a slight smirk, eyes not leaving the screen. She nods in agreement with Aurora, and aprroval. "She's good. Can't wait to see her in an out fit... or..." she stops herself and smiles. "As long as her background check comes back fine, she'll be good to go." Priscilla Kitaen's background check will come back without any glaring red flags, though there are a smattering of the yellow. She has two prior arrests for solicitation that never went to trial, as well as a bench warrant for failure to appear on an eviction case. And she is wanted for questioning regarding an incident at a bar in Vegas that led to the deaths of a few US Army personnel. But she herself hasn't seemingly done anything serious, and no convictions. She also apparently did work overseas for a few years, returning rather recently to the States. Priss continues the dance until the end of the song, when she strolls around the stage, collecting her tips, blowing kisses and such, before she sashays back along the stage and slips through the curtain, finding her way back to the study. She smiles at both women as she enters, closing the door behind her. The air of confident sensuality is still there, but toned down just a bit. She's not trying to seduce them. Much. "So, I guess you need my cards, right? For the background check?" Yeah. Confidence. She has it in spades. When Priss returns from her performance, Aurora claps her hands enthusiastically, "that was quite a show for going up on stage just like that with street clothes," and even as she speaks the words, it's apparent Aurora thinks they are not very stylish street clothes, then again, the way she's dressed she can go on stage without requiring to change to a costume at all. Raven Darkholme nods. "And any aliases you may have performed under.." She smiles, no stranger to trouble herself. "You're good. I don't mean to be all nasty and professional, but we have to make sure that our premium clientele get premium product. I'll get you on the roster as soon as you'd like, once everything checks out." She looks to Aurora. "I take it that you have no objections." Not that Aurora makes decisions, but Raven tries to be nice to include her opinion. She stands and offers Priscilla her hand. "Welcome to the Hellfire Club. Have you decided on a stage name yet?" Priss takes Raven's hand and smiles. She doesn't seem to mind Aurora's opinion of her street clothes at all. She'll just let the others judge her costumes when she shows up to work. She hands over her license and Social Security card easily enough. It has her birth name. "Only other name I performed under was 'Voodoo.'" She hands over another card, this one a personal card. "Give me a call when you're ready. And thanks for the job." Checking the name Voodoo ... that could be more interesting, depending on how good the investigators are. No connections of danger to the exotic dancer of that name. But ... Category:Logs